Kaida Ruby Weasley
by queensparrawarrior
Summary: Introducing Charlie and Renata's youngest child to their family. Short one shot. (I do not own anything within the J.K. Rowling Harry Potter world. Only my own OCs)


"Kaida Ruby Weasley"

Charlie Weasley stood with his family around the bed that held his new little daughter. Renata Weasley had named all their children. Names held special meaning for her, each chosen for a specific reason. Charlie was more than happy to oblige; she had never choses a name he disliked. Though this time, even he had to admit some confusion. Kaida he understood; she had told him long ago her intention to use the name if they had another girl. It was perfect for the small beauty Renata currently held. Ruby he didn't understand, but he knew his wife never picked a name without a reason and he would ask about it later.

Every window in their home was open. The current number of bodies demanded it to prevent stifling heat. His whole family was there to meet the newest and current youngest of the Weasley clan.

The men's laughter at Charlie out of all the siblings following their parents' footsteps with an "obscene" number of children as Ron put it, with George congratulating said brother on actually learning higher language skills from Hermione.

The women crowded into any seat or space available surrounding the new mother, with children filling in anything left over.

His sons crowed on the bed placed within the living room for the visit with his wife observing the tiny bundle in her arms as big brown eyes stared back at them.

Charlie turned to the kitchen intent on getting Renata some water or her favorite tea. Then he heard Ginny speak, "She has different coloring than Vitalia." He froze as did most other members of the family. Charlie and Renata has lost their only other daughter and a son, twins years before. Too small, too sick, too premature. They had fought with large eyes and smiles for three months in St. Mungo's before drifting off together in their sleep to peace. It was a difficult time for everyone, but particularly for Renata.

"Yes." He heard his wife speak softly. "She is different. A different child for a different time."

Ginny smiled, "A baby girl for all her siblings to watch over."

Throughout the morning and early afternoon, Kaida was passed from family member to family member, loved and adored by all. Charlie had not had a chance to question Renata about the name Ruby, though he wasn't overly worried about it. However, when he opened the front door responding to a loud knock, he knew exactly what the name meant to her.

Years ago, Rubeus Hagrid had saved a young Renata Weasley. A silent Slytherin seventh-year, then known as Tristessa Dolohov, was as good with animals as she was terrified of people. She would never remain near another for long, not even the teachers. However, her and Hagrid got along well and she began to trust the gentle giant of a man. It wasn't long before he found out about the abuse occurring at her home. She refused to go to another, even Dumbledore; terrified of the consequences. Hagrid derived a plan and shipped her to Romania with Norbert a few months later. They had kept in touch in secret; her taking the name of Veila Brennen. He had become a father figure to her, walking her down the aisle when she married Charlie, becoming Renata Weasley. Every one of her children considered him a grandfather.

For Hagrid to enter a room unnoticed by Renata's children was impossible and within three seconds he was covered from arm to feet in five boys all screaming for hugs and presents, which Hagrid happily provided. Charlie observed the entire chaotic scene with surprise and delight. The look that filled Renata's face made his heart soar. Grandmum Weasley ushered everyone outside to help set up for dinner, leaving Charlie, Renata, and their little newborn alone with Hagrid.

Hagrid stared at the tiny green bundle wrapped in Renata's arms before sitting in a chair at the side of the bed, hesitating just a second before taking the child she held out to him.

Charlie and Renata watched as two pairs of brown eyes stared at each other.

"He's amazing." Hagrid whispered.

"She." Renata responded just as softly.

Hagrid's head jerked up to stare and the woman across from him. "She? Her?"

Renata nodded with a loving smile, while Charlie responded, "Hagrid, that little one your holding is your granddaughter. Kaida Ruby Weasley."

Tears glistened in Hagrid's eyes as he returned to staring at the little one currently fast asleep in his arms. Knowing Renata always had meanings behind her chosen names, Hagrid asked "Kaida?"

"Little dragon" Charlie responded watching his smile grow even larger.

"Ruby?"

Charlie looked to his wife who was loving watching the man she considered father.

"Well," she stated "Rubeus would be a rather silly name for a girl."


End file.
